fivewizardsacademiafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
I got in by recommendations in U.A., the best hero school. My 2 childhood friends, Katsuki Bakugo-Senpai and Izuku Midoriya-Senpai are here, too. Katsuki-Senpai calls Izuku-Senpai Deku-Senpai so I’m just gonna call him that… I also call Katsuki-Senpai Kachan Me: “Hey, Kacchan, Deku-Senpai!” Deku-Kun: “H-Hi, Etami-Kohai!” Kacchan: “LET ME SPEAK FIRST, DEKU!” Yeah…. See? I go into my homeroom, Class 1-A. Kacchan keeps yelling at Deku-Kun but eventually go to class. Wait… Isn’t Deku-Kun the person who’s going to be dad’s successor? Deku-Senpai is supposed to be the next No.1 hero! I should really help him… Some guy is in a sleeping bag in the hallway. Wait... Is that uncle Aizawa…? Oh, cool, No.2 hero, Endeavor-San’s son is also here, Shoto Todoroki-Kun. WHAT!? We have to get dorms?! I get placed in the dorm room of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, a school group of the relatives of heroes. Like Tenya Iida-Kun, his brother is the hero, Ingenium-San, Shoto-Kun, his dad is Endeavor-San No.2 hero, and me, daughter of No.1 hero, All Might. They don’t know but don’t question it. On with class: Aizawa-Sensei: “Class, we have an early transfer student.” Me: “My name is Etami Yagi! Nice to meet all of you! I’m from Ichiban Sento Junior High! However, I skipped a grade. I’m supposed to be a junior high third-year! My quirk is ‘Super Strength’ and ‘Hack’ but I call it DNA Bind.” Ashido-San: “What does your quirk do?” Me: “Everything is set up like I’m an admin or creator on games. I can manipulate the DNA of people/players as long as I know their name. Hero or villain names count as well. Everyone starts from 0 to hero. Human laws don’t apply to me.” Kacchan: “Ugh… Hi, villain quirk!” Me: “My name is Etami Yagi! And my abilities more dangerous than yours, Kacchan!” Kacchan: “Ugh! You’re still a stuck up elitist!” Me: “Excuse me? Would you like me to get rid of your quirk?” Kacchan: “Total villain’s ‘quirk’! I’d think you’d get your better quirk back!” Me: “DNA Bind is more powerful. That’s why I use it. I’m also forced to. It seems that all of you, except for one person, have a power level of at least 5000! I can see your health bars/ Health points. My detection skill is very high...” Deku-Kun seems to be paying attention to me. Hm… Looks like Kacchan is trying to kill me. Just weapons. It won’t hurt. Aizawa-Sensei: “Bakugo! Etami, why aren’t you trying to dodge?!” Kacchan: “Wait a minute… Black hair… Blue eyes… Are you? Why haven’t I noticed this before!? It can’t be! You’re the other beater during Sword Art Online!” Me: “Beater? Actually I like the sound of that! Cheater and a Beta Tester! Beater. Nice ring to it. I also transferred my Sword Art Online stats to real life. Aizawa-Sensei: “That said, I’d say she’s even stronger than All Might.” Me: “I’m not overpowered.” Aizawa-Sensei: “You joined a group of overpowered people. It’d be correct to say you are overpowered. Also, the knife Bakugo is holding does the highest damage for anyone his age is allowed to wield. Your health points are more than 14,500.” Me: “If that’s the highest weapon, I should be in jail for having something much more dangerous, although, I lost it. But, I guess you’re right. However, there are 2 beings with more power than me. They’re the Supreme Deity-Dono and the Demon King-Dono. If you people really want to challenge me, I guess I can do that.” What the heck!? Dad is one of the teachers! Dad clears his throat. All Might-Sensei: “Speaking of me, Etami, Izuku, I’ll umm…. Need you guys tomorrow.”